In the Alley
by Draconian-Theatrics
Summary: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, RUSSIA! You know who you are. I'll give you tons of vodka and sunflowers if you don't kill me for this. It's a typical afternoon for Alfred, and he can't wait to get out of school. Why? You'll see... RUSSIAXAMERICA


Woo, RussiaxAmerica AU! Gotta love me some good, rough smexin'~

So this one's actually based on a picture I found on photobucket that was so freakin' hot, the story kinda wrote itself. If ya wanna see the picture, feel free to ask for the link, it's not that hard to find. ^^

Himaruya-san owns Hetalia, not me! Picture belongs to whoever drew it (I don't know who, it's not on DeviantART), and y'know what? I give credit for the story to the artist of the drawing, cause they're brilliant and I feel like they wrote the whole story in the picture, so it ain't mine either.

Enjoy the momentary Uke!Russia before it switches to good old, hardcore RussiaxAmerica!

* * *

Alfred yawned, slumping over his desk in class. It felt like he'd been here for ages, and he was dying to get out. Suddenly something slipped under his shirt, tickling his back as it slid farther, and Alfred had to bite his tongue to keep from yelping. Finally the object stopped, and Alfred wriggled slightly, feeling it slide across his skin, the edges scratching slightly. He reached back and pulled it out, seeing it was a piece of paper folded into a heart. Only one person made those. The blond glanced over his shoulder and looked at the tall boy sitting behind him, innocently watching the teacher. Alfred smirked and slipped the paper into his pocket, making sure the boy saw it, and looked at the clock, watching it expectantly. Finally the bell rang and Alfred gathered his things, glancing at the boy as he got up and winking at him when their eyes met. The boy smiled, tugging on his beloved scarf, and they walked out, heading for their lockers. Alfred was out of the building and walking down the street, paper heart in hand, contemplating when to read it. Finally, he opened the folded paper, taking care not to rip it, and read what was written inside, a blush forming on his cheeks. He smiled and refolded the paper, slipping it back into his pocket just as someone loomed over him. They covered his eyes, pressing against him slightly. Alfred smirked, placing his own hands over theirs,

"Your hands are as cold as ever, Ivan." He said, pulling his hands down and looking up at the smiling boy, who giggled,

"Even in summer?" He asked childishly as they turned and walked into a dim alley, Ivan moving to Alfred's side and slipping an arm around his waist. Alfred laughed,

"Especially in summer. But I don't mind then, since it helps cool me off." Ivan giggled and they stopped by a locked gate, looking at each other.

"You read my letter, da?" Ivan asked, and Alfred turned a faint pink, smiling,

"Twice." He said, "To make sure I didn't misread it." Ivan pulled the blond closer, leaning against the wall, and gazed into his bright blue eyes, smiling,

"That's good. You wouldn't want me to read it to you like I did the last one, would you~?" Alfred's face turned three shades darker, and he buried his face in the taller boy's chest,

"D-don't remind me!" Ivan laughed at Alfred's embarrassment and lifted his head,

"As long as you read this one carefully, I won't have to do it again, da?" Alfred didn't reply, instead he tilted his head up and pressed their lips together. Ivan responded by leaning down, deepening the kiss, and slipping his arms around Alfred's waist while the blond's arms snaked around his neck. After a few moments, Alfred's tongue trailed across Ivan's lip, and was let in. They continued for a while until Ivan's hands started wandering around Alfred's body, sliding up his chest and moving to the back of Alfred's head, pulling him closer with a soft gasp for breath as they momentarily parted before diving back into the kiss. Alfred's hands slid down to rest on Ivan's hips as the kiss became more heated, and Ivan let out a quiet moan, lifting his leg to wrap around Alfred's waist, bringing their hips closer together. Alfred groaned when their groins brushed together momentarily, and he pulled Ivan's hips toward him, raising his leg and rubbing his thigh against Ivan, causing the taller boy to gasp, arching toward Alfred and gripping his shoulders as their tongues battled. Alfred held Ivan's raised leg up, ensuring he had better access to the forbidden treasure his thigh was causing delicious friction for. Finally they broke for air and Alfred pressed his thigh against Ivan, "A-ah... Alfred~!" He gasped, diving in for another passionate kiss as his hips jerked against the blond's thigh, wanting more. Alfred raised his leg higher, practically making Ivan sit on him, and rubbed harder, making Ivan moan loudly into his mouth, gripping his shoulders and arching erotically as he rubbed his groin and ass simultaneously. Alfred's free hand slithered behind Ivan, squeezing his ass and spreading it a little, bringing his thigh closer to the boy's hole. Ivan groaned with pleasure, grinding his hips down on Alfred's leg. When they broke for air again, Ivan was panting heavily, his eyes clouded with lust, and Alfred smirked, leaning forward and tugging Ivan's scarf away from his neck with his teeth,

"God, Ivan, you look so hot like that..." He purred, shifting his position a little and earning a lustful moan from Ivan as the pleasure doubled. His body was begging for more, and he humped Alfred's thigh, groaning with need, only to cry out, arching his back as Alfred nipped his sensitive neck.

"A-Alfred!!" He cried, tossing his head back, exposing his soft skin for Alfred to nip and tease. The blond nearly came right then when Ivan moaned his name, thrusting his hips toward him, but he had enough control to wait. "Ah... A-Alfred, please..." Ivan gasped, lacing his fingers in Alfred's hair, "Please... I'm aching..." H moaned loudly when Alfred bit down on his neck, struggling to form coherent sentences through the haze of pleasure the blond created, "Alfred... Al... It hurts so bad... I feel like I'm gonna explode..." He panted, pulling Alfred closer, one hand slipping under his shirt, caressing his skin, "I want... I want to come inside you, Alfred..." Alfred shivered, hesitating. He knew how big Ivan was, and he was still nervous about what might happen. But that hesitation was all Ivan needed. He grabbed Alfred's waist and flipped them around, pressing the blond against the wall and grinding hard against his leg, his arousal screamingly prominent. Despite Ivan having perfect control of the switch, ensuring that Alfred wouldn't fall, the blond instinctively lowered his leg to steady himself, thus causing Ivan to grind against his hips instead of his thigh. Alfred groaned loudly, gripping Ivan's shirt as his hips were viciously pleasured. Yes, Ivan had told him before that he liked it rough, but he had never truly felt how rough the amethyst-eyed boy could be. He never let Ivan top him, afraid the stronger boy would hurt him, but now he was second guessing his decision. It felt so _good_. How had he managed without something this good? Alfred bucked his hips toward Ivan, gasping for breath as the pleasure rolled through him in powerful waves,

"Oh, God..." He groaned, trying to pull Ivan closer, wanting more of that blinding, white-hot pleasure, "M-more..." Alfred's voice was low and thick with lust, a sound he thought only Ivan could create, and he thrust his hips toward the taller boy again, more demanding, "God, Ivan, _harder!_" Ivan's lips curled into a grin and he braced against the wall, grinding against him twice as hard, practically trying to crush Alfred's hips. The blond threw his head back, crying out with pleasure, one hand tangling in Ivan's hair, the other wrapping tightly around his waist to prevent Ivan from stopping. "O-oh, God, yes! Ah, Ivan, so good!!" Ivan chuckled slightly, one hand stealthily slipping down and undoing Alfred's pants, letting them fall unnoticed, followed by his boxers. Alfred made a noise of protest when Ivan stopped grinding against him, blinking in confusion when he realized his lower half was bare. "When did you...?" He started, only getting a smirk for a response as Ivan lifted Alfred up, wrapping his legs around his waist, and freeing his member, letting out a soft, relieved sigh now that he wasn't so constricted. He felt Alfred stiffen nervously, and smiled gently at the blond,

"I know you're at least a slight masochist, Alfred. Begging me to grind you into the wall told me that. Shall we find out how far that masochism extends before I enter?" Alfred thought it over, then nodded. Ivan smiled and leaned closer, biting Alfred's neck, making him hiss, gripping Ivan's shoulders,

"A-ah... Ivan..." He gasped, moaning slightly. Ivan released his neck, biting his shoulder, earning another moan, his back arching a little. He lifted Alfred's arm, pushing up his sleeve and sinking his teeth into the flesh, biting harder and harder until he broke the skin. Alfred thrashed, growling a little, "I-Ivan, stop biting me already! You're driving me crazy!" Ivan released him, smirking as he lapped up the blood slowly, looking at Alfred, who watched, shivering at how sensual Ivan was acting. Suddenly, Ivan dug his fingers into the wound, and Alfred threw his head back, crying out, "I-IVAN!!" His hips jerked up, legs tightening around his waist, and Ivan's face split into a grin,

"Liked that, did you?" He purred, and Alfred slumped over, panting, and nodded.

"G-God... that felt... amazing..." Ivan chuckled, licking the blood off his fingers and lightly kissing him,

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He purred, pressing the head of his manhood against Alfred's entrance, "Cause you're such a masochist, it wouldn't matter if I was trying to rape you, it'd feel too good." With that, he slammed in, and Alfred threw his head back with a pleasured scream, the feeling of being ripped in half adding to the pleasure in a sick and twisted way. Ivan moved fast and hard, sinking his teeth into Alfred's neck as his screams woke up the twisted sadist hidden in his mind. It was something he took great care to hide around others, especially Alfred, but now that he knew how much he loved pain, he wanted to inflict more. He loved hearing that scream, and he wanted more just like it. Ivan wanted to break Alfred. Ivan grabbed the screaming blond's hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand. He gave a particularly hard thrust into one area, and Alfred lost it. He arched up, throwing his head back as his muscles clenched around Ivan, making it feel like he was trying to force his way into a burning cavern that was twice as small as him, and _God_ did it feel good. They came together, and it took all Ivan had to brace against the wall instead of collapsing to the ground. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, panting raggedly as his legs slid off of Ivan's waist, the taller boy catching him before he fell off and hit concrete. They finally recovered and Ivan helped Alfred get his clothes back on, kissing him slowly before they headed out of the alley and toward their neighborhood. Once at Alfred's house, they were greeted by Alfred's furious older brother, Arthur, who looked about ready to murder them.

"Alfred F. Jones, where the bloody hell have you been?!" Arthur shouted, "I was five seconds away from calling the police and sending out a search party to find your sorry ass!" Alfred rolled his eyes, turning slightly as Ivan whispered in his ear,

"I think the word he wants is _sore_ not sorry." He teased, and Alfred laughed as Ivan smirked.

"What the hell are you saying about me, you little shit?!" Arthur shouted, and Ivan looked up at him innocently, something he pulled of very well,

"About you?" He repeated, his voice childish, "We aren't talking about you. I was merely saying that my sister has probably already sent out at least five search parties to find me." Alfred laughed again. For lying through his teeth, Ivan was convincing, considering his little sister's obsession for him. Alfred knew very well that Ivan stayed away from home as long as he could to avoid Natalia. Arthur grumbled and started to turn, but looked at Alfred again,

"By the way, Alfred... Why are you limping?" Alfred almost choked on air, but managed to hide it as he smiled,

"Me and Ivan were messing around after school. You know, play fighting and all, and he got kinda rough." He said easily, with a shrug, "I'll be fine in a couple days, it's probably just a few bruises." Ivan smirked and watched Arthur walk away before murmuring seductively in Alfred's ear,

"You'll be limping for a while, Alfred, cause I like being rough when I play~" Alfred shivered, feeling Ivan's hand slip under his shirt and trace his spine.

"I won't complain." He murmured in response, leaning into the touch, "I like when you're rough with me~" Ivan hummed in the back of his throat and they made their way to Alfred's bedroom, or as the blond called it, 'Ivan's second bedroom that Natalia can't sneak into, cause she doesn't know where I live'. Ivan sat down on Alfred's queen sized bed, watching Alfred change into his favorite red pajama pants. Once the blond sat on the bed, Ivan slid his arms around Alfred's waist, nuzzling his neck gently. That was the way things worked for them. Alfred's house was a haven of sorts. With a cranky older brother and an extremely innocent twin, Alfred didn't dare try doing anything at home with Ivan, so it just became the place where Ivan could go and have some peace without a fear of Natalia attacking him, and where he could have some cuddle time with Alfred. They lay down and Alfred slowly undid Ivan's pants, slipping them off and smirking at him before pulling off his shirt, laughing when Ivan tried to keep his scarf on but gave up, pulling it off so Alfred could remove the shirt, and putting it back on almost immediately. Alfred kissed him slowly, sliding a hand up his thigh to his smooth, toned chest while Ivan played with his golden hair. Alfred gasped softly when Ivan pulled on his cowlick, making him squirm a little.

"You're so cute, Alfred~" Ivan mused, smiling at him. Alfred smirked and got on top of Ivan, kissing him deeply, pulling away as Ivan's tongue attempted to slip into his mouth, and chuckled at the taller boy's childish pout,

"Oh, quit being a baby, Ivan, you can ravage me tomorrow" Ivan gave him a pitiful whine that Alfred almost gave into before reminding himself that it was _Ivan_ making the noise.

"But I want to ravage you _now_, Alfred." He said, lip trembling as he looked on the verge of tears, "You sound so hot when you're screaming~" Alfred turned red, and he smacked Ivan lightly with a pillow,

"You should be in Theater, Ivan, they could use an actor like you." He said, and Ivan's mood changed almost instantly,

"You think so?" He asked hopefully, eyes sparkling. Alfred laughed at how ridiculous he looked and rolled off him onto his back, looking up at the ceiling,

"You pull of that 'I'm-gonna-cry-and-make-you-want-to-do-everything-I-ask-if-you-don't-give-me-what-I-want-right-now' act pretty damn well. I swear you've been learning from my brother." Ivan giggled, shaking his head,

"Nah, he taught me how to do the 'kicked puppy' look, and the 'you-just-broke-my-heart-and-now-I'm-gonna-go-be-depressed-in-a-corner-unless-you-do-something-about-it' act." He said, pulling Alfred closer and cuddling him as he laughed,

"Yeah, guilt-tripping is Matty's specialty." Alfred said, snuggling closer, "He uses it on Arthur all the time, and the guy still isn't immune to it." He grinned, looking at Ivan, "I am though, cause you and Matty try using it on me, so I have more practice. That's why you can't guilt-trip me into anything." Ivan giggled and kissed Alfred's neck before getting up and turning off the light, returning as Alfred was slipping under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around Alfred again and closed his eyes, smiling when Alfred kissed him gently.

"Love you." Alfred murmured and Ivan held him closer,

"Love you, too."


End file.
